The Twelfth Of Never
by Mrs Carmichael
Summary: NOW COMPLETE!. Read on to find out what happens. Sam finally realises how she REALLY feels about Phil after losing her and Stuart's baby. Please r&R.Luv Gemz xx
1. He's Gone

The Twelfth Of Never

Chapter 1- He's Gone

_You ask how much I need you_

_Must I explain?_

_I need you oh my darling like roses need rain_

_You ask how long I'll love you_

_I'll tell you true_

_Until the twelfth of never I'll still be loving you_

It was around 3 o'clock in the morning and Sam Nixon was sat in her living room, thinking. It hadn't long since she'd told Stuart about the miscarriage. The thing that was getting to her was the look on his face. She saw the look of relief on his face and in that moment, she knew that she couldn't stay with him. He wasn't ready for a long-term commitment so she asked him to go. Throughout her relationship with Stuart, Phil Hunter had been jealous of him, mainly because he wished Sam had chosen him and not Stuart. Now Sam was wondering the exact same thing. What had she seen in Stuart in the first place?

Sam knew how Phil felt about her, he'd confessed his feelings for her just before she started going out with Stuart. It had taken the miscarriage to make Sam realise just how much she loved Phil as well, she always had but hadn't acted on it. Partly because men only came and went in her life and she didn't want Phil to go the same way as the others. She wanted to stay with Phil forever and wished she'd had the guts to tell him before she got involved with Stuart.

_And hold me close_

_Never let me go_

_Hold me close_

_Melt my heart like April snow_

Sam had made her decision. She got up off the sofa and picked up her phone. She scrolled through the phonebook and found Phil's number. She called it. Hoping with all her might that he'd answer. He did. 'Hello?' said a groggy voice at the other end. 'Sam? Is that you?'

'Sorry Phil, I didn't mean to wake you up. I'll call back later,' Sam said and was about to hang up.

'No, no Sam. Honestly it's alright. What's happened?'

'I told Stuart about the miscarriage- he's gone'

'Stay there. I'll be right over' Phil hung up, he hadn't been up to bed, he'd fallen asleep in front of the TV. He'd been worried sick about Sam ever since she miscarried the baby. He picked up his car keys and dashed round to Sam's house.

10 minutes later, he knocked on Sam's door; she opened it, saw Phil's face and went to hug him. She burst into tears; Phil tried his best to comfort her. 'Why didn't you call me sooner?' He asked.

'Because…I…didn't…I thought…I'd be better off getting over this on my own,' Sam finally replied, trying to regain all composure.

Phil entered the living room of her house. Sam had gone through to the kitchen to make them both some coffee. Five minutes later, she re-entered the living room with two steaming mugs of coffee. 'Cheers Sam, I could really do with this' Phil said gratefully. 'So how come you've given lover boy the elbow?'

Sam came and sat down beside Phil on the sofa. 'When I told him about the miscarriage, the look on his face just told me everything I needed to know. I couldn't stay with a man who didn't want a long-term commitment. I suppose I just realised that I didn't love Stuart…because I'm in love with someone else.'

Phil's face fell; he really believed that this time he'd really blown his chances. It had become all he wanted in the world. For him & Sam to be together. He wasn't expecting the answer that was going to come. 'Who is he then?' Phil finally said.

Sam leant forward and kissed Phil on the lips. 'Does that give any clues?'

Phil looked stunned at what had happened. 'I didn't think you felt the same.'

'I do. I was a bit scared of getting involved with you because I thought that I'd just be another notch on your bedpost. Then when you told me that you'd fallen in love with me, I felt really guilty being with Stuart when I knew that it was you really loved. I love you Phil.'

Phil leant forward and kissed Sam softly on the lips. She didn't pull away and they kissed again, more passionately this time. Phil's hands moved slowly down from Sam's shoulders and started to undo her top. Sam's hands were fumbling with the buttons on Phil's shirt but suddenly she pulled away.

'Hey Sam, what's wrong?' Phil asked, sounded concerned.

Sam got up off the sofa, turned to face Phil and said: 'I think we should move this to somewhere a bit more…private'

Phil got up off the sofa and looked at Sam, their eyes full of lust for the other. Sam held out her hand, Phil took it and she led him upstairs to her bedroom.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

About four and a half hours later Sam woke up and saw Phil asleep next to her. She smiled and knew that she'd made the right decision. This was going to be forever and Sam knew it. As the song says, she'll love him till the twelfth of never- and that's a long, long time

_I'll love you till the bluebells_

_Forget to bloom_

_I'll love you till the clover has lost its perfume_

_I'll love you till the poets run out of rhyme_

_Until the twelfth of never_

_And that's a long, long time_

_Until the twelfth of never_

_And that's a long, long time_


	2. A Fresh Start

Chapter 2- A Fresh Start

The sun had already risen. Casting its light through Sam's window, Phil was still lying next to her; he hadn't woken up yet. Sam rested her head on Phil's shoulder as he slowly started to awake. 'Morning gorgeous,' Phil said, kissing Sam on the forehead. 'How long have you been awake?'

'Not long,' Sam replied. 'I was just thinking about…what happened between us,'

'You're not feeling guilty are you?'

'No, it feels so right.'

'Good, because I don't want there to be an atmosphere between us, I love you and I really don't want to lose you again' Phil said.

'You're not going to lose me again, I love you too. I won't let it happen. I just think I'd better tell Stuart it's over between us before he guesses what's going on between us, he'd be devastated if he knew' Sam replied.

'I won't say anything' Phil said, kissing Sam on the forehead.

'Good' Sam replied.

Phil put his arms around Sam and she relaxed. She felt safe when she was with Phil. She still had to tell Stuart though, she had no idea how he was going to react, its his own fault he's lost me, Sam thought, he didn't bother and console me over the loss of our baby.

'Come on, we'd better get ready for work' Sam said and got out of bed to get dressed.

'Why can't I just stay in bed with you all day?' Phil moaned.

'Because people will talk and I don't want Stuart to find out what happened until I'm ready,'

'It's your choice, babe,' Phil said as he finished getting dressed and went over to kiss Sam 'I've got to go back and changed'

'OK then, I'll see you at work' Sam replied. Phil gave her one last kiss before leaving. 'Phil!' Sam called.

Phil poked his head around the door 'Yes?' He said.

'Love you'

'Love you too, Sam' Phil replied and left.

Sam smiled to herself. She'd finally got her man. She was making a fresh start with Phil and she was glad. After Stuart's reaction about the miscarriage, she knew that they couldn't stay together. She was happier and more relaxed with Phil than she had been with Stuart. But she had one thing to do before she left for work.

About an hour later, all of Stuart's stuff was downstairs either in boxes or bin bags in the living room. Sam had to make a clean break soon. She loved Phil so much and words couldn't describe how happy she was. It felt like everything was slipping into place; her and Phil, together and Stuart out of the picture. He'd be out of her house soon. She'd waited years for some happiness and now she's got it with Phil, she knew that they would be together forever.


	3. You're Dumped

The Twelfth of Never

Chapter 3- You're Dumped

Sam arrived at work with a spring in her step. After what had happened between her and Phil it wasn't surprising. She sat at her desk and waited, she knew that Phil was never on time for anything. About five minutes later, Phil came through the doors of CID. He turned to look at Sam and smiled, no-one saw the lustful stares they gave each other. Suddenly DI Neil Manson came out of his office. 'Sam, there's been a robbery at a supermarket on the Canley High Street. Uniform found the shopkeeper with a gunshot wound to the leg in the office, he's on his way to St Hugh's. Can you deal with it?'

'Yeah sure Guv,' Sam replied.

'Oh and erm…take Phil with you, he could do with getting out of the office,'

'Cheers Guv,' Phil said as he approached Sam. 'Hey, this is nice isn't it, us working together again,'

'Yes, it is, it's great,' Sam said as she noticed Stuart enter with a face on him like a wet weekend.

'Look, can you go and make the initial enquiries; I just need to talk to Stuart,'

'OK then, call me when you've finished then I'll come and pick you up,'

'OK, cheers Phil' Sam said as he left CID.

Stuart had just sat down at his desk when Sam approached him 'Hey Sam' he said in that rather smug tone of his.

'Look, Stuart, have you got time for a coffee?'

'Yeah sure,' Stuart replied quite unaware of what was going to happen.

Phil meanwhile was stuck in traffic. The traffic was totally grid locked for the best part of a mile. It gave him an opportunity to think about what had happened over the past few hours, with him and Sam. He was absolutely delighted that she finally realised that she loved him; it was just slightly annoying to him that he couldn't express how he felt about Sam to everyone. Sam wanted it kept a secret until the dust had settled on her & Stuart. He hoped that that would be soon, he loved Sam and he wanted the whole world to know it.

Back at Sun Hill, Sam and Stuart were sat in the canteen with a coffee. 'What is it that you want to tell me anyway?' Stuart asked.

'When you came back from work yesterday and I told you about the miscarriage, the look on your face, it was so…relived and that's just something I'll never be able to forget,' Sam replied.

'Hang on, even if we'd split up and you were still pregnant, I'd have supported you and loved that baby. Why won't you give me a chance to change?' Stuart said.

'Because you can't change. You've always said that having kids was a good few years down the line for you. I need stability in my life and now it seems quite clear that you can't give me that. I'm sorry Stuart but it's over, you and me, you're dumped,' Sam replied.

'Can't we go back to the way things were before?' Stuart asked desperately.

Sam shook her head 'I'm so sorry Stuart' and with that she got up and left the canteen.

Phil was still sat in his car on the way to investigate this robbery when his phone rang, it was Sam 'Hiya babe, yep I'm fine. How did lover boy take it then? Good, look I'll come back and pick you up, there's a massive hold up in front so I don't I'm gonna get anywhere fast so I'll see you in about 5 minutes. Yeah love you too, bye' Phil hung up, Sam had finally given Stuart the elbow. Now he had reason to smile and be cheerful. He and Sam could finally be together, for Phil it wasn't just some casual, short-term affair, this was the real deal and he knew that Sam felt the same. He really couldn't be happier.

Sam was back up in CID waiting for Phil to come back for her, she couldn't be feeling any happier. She finally had a chance of something special with Phil, she hoped that no-one would try and spoil things between them. Just at that moment, DC Jo Masters entered the room and went straight over to Sam's desk. 'Morning Sam,' she said.

'Morning Jo,' Sam replied.

Jo noticed the smile on Sam's face. 'Come on what is it that's made you so happy?'

'I've just realised how much I love my job, that's all,' Sam replied.

'I've never seen you smile so much Sam. Is it love?'

'I still don't know what you're talking about' Sam innocently replied.

'Oh, come off it, work doesn't make anyone _this _happy so come on, spit it out, who is he?' Jo persisted.

Luckily, Phil came through the doors of CID before Sam had time to reply. 'Have you made a start on the investigation?' Sam asked.

'No, the traffic was grid locked for the best of a mile so I have spent the last half an hour stuck in traffic'

'Aww, poor you' Jo said in mock tones of concern.

'Anyway Phil, I know a diversion we can use so lets go,' Sam said and followed Phil out of CID.

Jo sat and watched them skip down the stairs to the Main Entrance then a thought occurred to her. Could Sam possibly be seeing Phil? She didn't know. Jo had known them for a long, long time and she'd seen the sexual chemistry between them build up in the time she was there and wondered whether they'd finally acted on the undeniable chemistry they shared.

Jo went over to DC Mickey Webb and asked: 'You don't have any idea who Sam's seeing do you?'

'As a matter of fact I do. She's seeing Stuart,' Mickey replied.

'Who's Stuart?' Jo asked.

'Stuart Turner, the new DS. A bit full of himself in my opinion. Sadly it's not my opinion that counts, is it. All I'll say for Sam is that she could a lot, lot better than him,'

'Ooh, sounds intriguing, but who?' Jo asked curiously.

'You're a detective, you work it out,' Mickey replied. 'Anyway, I've got a case to deal so I'll see you later,' with that, Mickey left CID to sort the case out.


	4. Armed Robbery

The Twelfth Of Never

Chapter 4- Armed Robbery

Sam and Phil were in the car on the way to the supermarket in Canley High Street. 'So how did he take it then?' Phil asked, obviously referring to Stuart.

'I think he knew it was coming. He did try to change my mind though,'

'The crafty sod!! After his reaction about your miscarriage he expects you to just forget about it, he's more stupid than I first thought. He doesn't suspect anything about us does he?'

'He hasn't got a clue, I just want things to blow over first and then we'll go public. I love you Phil but I want things to be right, if I tell him now, he'll suspect that me & you were at it when we were together,' Sam reasoned.

'True, so are you free tonight. I was just wondering, do you fancy dinner?' Phil asked.

'That'll be nice,' Sam replied as they approached the supermarket. The paramedics were already there. PC's Honey Harman and Yvonne Hemmingway were already on the scene. 'Right, Sarge, the shop assistant says that the owner was attacked by a couple of teenagers wearing hoodies came in and started threatening the shop owner. We're going to the hospital to see if we can get anything out of the owner,'

'OK, then let us know if you can get anything,' Sam said.

'Sure Sarge,' Honey said.

Sam & Phil entered to find a few spots of blood lying on the floor. One of the workers, a red-headed female called Louise came out to speak to them. 'I called you nearly half an hour ago!'

'I know, just calm down, we got here as quickly as we could.' Phil replied.

'Can you tell us what happened?' Sam asked.

'OK then. A couple of teenagers wearing black hoodies came in and started threatening the shop owner with knifes and guns. They asked Harry to empty out the till, he refused. Harry went through to the back room to pick up some stock and one of the criminals followed him through and shot him in the leg,'

'Is there anything else you can tell us?' Phil asked.

'The one who shot Harry looked a bit older than the other boy. They drove off in a green Vauxhall. I've wrote down the registration number,' Louise said as she pulled out a piece of paper out of her jeans pocket.

'OK, I think we'll leave it there for now,' Sam said. 'But if you remember anything else, can you let us know' She handed Louise a card.

'OK then,' Louise said as Sam and Phil left.

'Trust us to get landed with a case like this' Phil moaned.

'I think its good it means we get to spend some…quality time together,' Sam grinned.

'On an armed robbery though? It's madness,' Phil remarked.

'I'll just ring the DI and let him know where we are' Sam said as she stepped outside the shop.

'OK then,' Phil said as Sam dialled Neil's office number.

'Hi Guv it's Sam. The shop owner's gone off to St Hugh's with a bullet to the leg; he looks in a bad way. Anyway it looks like we're looking for two teenagers driving a green Vauxhall registration number VC03 JNT. It could be stolen, we don't know yet. We're on our way back now. OK, then bye,' Sam hung up.

'You do know we're probably never gonna find that car, don't you?' Phil asked.

'What makes you think that?' Sam replied.

'They'll probably have the common sense to rid of anything that connects them with the robbery,'

'On the other hand, they might not, we'll just wait and see shall we?' Sam said.


	5. Caught

Chapter 5- Caught

Sam and Phil got back to the station about half an hour later and went straight up to CID. They started trying to piece together what they knew about the robbery. Neil had assigned Kezia and Mickey to help out on this robbery and were listening to Sam's brief about the case. "Right then, we're looking for two teenagers wearing hoodies who threatened the shop owner, Harry Owen with a knife and a gun. One of the shop assistants said that the one who shot Harry looked a bit older than the other guy so we could be looking for two men, one early-mid teens and the other probably about 18 or 19. The eldest of the two followed Harry through to the back room of the shop and shot him in the leg. It looks as though he may have gone back through the shop and onto the Canley High Street with his accomplice to make his getaway. Kezia, can you go down to Canley High Street. Talk to witnesses and see if anyone saw anything suspicious?"

"Sure Sarge," Kezia replied as she got up off her chair and left CID.

"Mickey, Can you go round all the shops in Canley High Street and pick up their CCTV footage. There might be something on there we can link to the robbery," Phil said.

"Yes, Sarge," Mickey replied and followed Kezia out of CID.

Once the door had closed on the CID Briefing room, Phil turned to Sam. "Do you fancy some lunch?"

The door of the Briefing room and Jo Masters entered. "Yeah, I'll be down in a few minutes," Sam replied and Phil left her and Jo to talk.

"So," Jo said as she perched on the table. "Who is this bloke that's made you so happy?"

"I don't know what you mean," Sam replied innocently.

"You're in love aren't you," Jo persisted.

"I've haven't got time for this," Sam snapped and left the Briefing room.

"It's definitely love," Jo muttered.

Sam made her way down to the canteen where Phil was waiting for her; she was unaware that Jo was following her. She was determined to find out what was going on with her friend. When she got there, she saw Phil had got a table and Sam was just getting some food. She decided to go and join Phil at the table. "Hi Phil," Jo said as she approached their table and sat down next to him.

"Hi Jo," Phil said rather unenthusiastically.

"So, do you know what's making Sam so happy, Phil?" Jo asked, totally unaware HE was the answer to her question.

"Ummm, I don't know. Why don't you ask her yourself?" Phil said. He saw Sam had got her lunch and got up and walked up to her.

"Can we go somewhere else?" Phil muttered.

Sam nodded and followed Phil out of the canteen. They made their way to the Main Entrance of the Station and stepped outside. "What's up?" Sam asked.

"Jo's onto us. I know she knows that something's going on," Phil replied.

"She doesn't know anything about us. She'll find out sometime though. I'm just not ready to let everyone know about us yet, I mean, I only finished with Stuart this morning. I just think we should let things blow over and then go public," Sam said.

"OK then, we'll do this at your pace," Phil said and kissed Sam on the forehead. He then looked into her sparkling green eyes and said: "I love you, Samantha Nixon,"

"And I love you too Phil Hunter" Sam replied.

She wrapped her arms around Phil's neck and kissed him, unaware that Jo Masters was watching the scene. Transfixed at what she was seeing.


	6. Admissions and Assumptions

Chapter 6- Admissions and Assumptions

Jo Masters couldn't believe what she was seeing. I thought she was with this Stuart, Jo thought. She finally decided to talk to Sam and ask what was going on.

She made her way out of the Main Entrance and Sam and Phil broke apart. 'Jo!' Sam said.

'What's going on?' Jo asked, directing that question mainly at Sam.

'Nothing' Phil replied.

'Oh lovely, so sticking your tongue down someone else's throat has suddenly become nothing now, has it?'

'Look Jo, you deserve an explanation, shall we go for a coffee?'

'Yeah, sure,' Jo replied and re-entered the station.

Sam turned to Phil, kissed him once more and whispered in his ear 'Later,' and followed Jo back into the station.

5 minutes later, Jo and Sam are sat in the canteen with two steaming mugs of coffee. Jo was still waiting for an explanation regarding the scene she had just witnessed. 'So what exactly is going on between you and Phil?'

'OK, then Jo, I might as well tell you but you've got to promise that it won't go any further, promise?' Sam said.

'I promise, now give us the juice,'

'Well, a few months ago, I started seeing the new guy in CID called Stuart. I really thought I'd found happiness with him,' Sam started.

'But what happened?' Jo asked.

'I found out I was pregnant with his baby. I had a pregnancy scare a couple of weeks before and I just couldn't forget the look on his face when I told him that I wasn't pregnant. It was like- relief. When I told him that I was pregnant, he'd already told me that kids were a good few years down the line and I thought that he'd tell me to get rid of it,' Sam replied.

'Did he then?'

'No, he told me that he'd support me whatever decision I made about our baby. Being honest, there was a part of me that really wanted to have that baby, but then the decision was taken out of my hands,'

'How come?'

'I had a miscarriage. When Stuart came home, I told him that the baby had gone. I just couldn't forget the look of relief on his face. I dumped him this morning. We're through,' Sam said.

'Oh Sam, I'm so sorry,' Jo replied, feeling guiltier by the second. 'I didn't know about the miscarriage I'm sorry. So how you and Phil end up together?'

'I called him after I'd asked Stuart to go. He's been like a rock to me through this whole thing and I just needed to talk to him. He came round and I told him that I'd fallen in love with someone else. Him. One thing led to another and we ended up spending the night together,' Sam finished.

'Well, I'm pleased for you Sam. I'm pleased that you've finally found some happiness. You're both friends of mine so I really do wish you well. Just one thing though,' Jo replied.

'What?' Sam asked.

'Does Stuart about you and Phil?'

'Not yet, which is why I'm asking you to keep it to yourself. I'll just let the dust settle and then tell everyone 'cos if I tell Stuart now, he'll think that me and Phil were having an affair behind his back. Leave it for a few weeks and he might not jump to conclusions,' Sam reasoned.

'If this is what you truly want Sam, then no-one will hear about it from me,' Jo replied.

'Cheers Jo,' Sam said. Her mobile bleeped which indicated that someone had sent her a message.

She picked her phone up and found a message from Phil: _Hey gorgeous booked a table 4 us 2nite I'll cum & pick ya up Luv u Phil xxx_

Sam sent a message back saying: _OK then c u 2nite xx_

Jo had read Phil's message over Sam's shoulder. 'He really loves you. You can tell,' she said before leaving the canteen.

Sam smiled to herself. She was glad that Jo had taken the news well; she just hoped the rest of the relief would do the same when they found out.


	7. An offer you can't refuse

Chapter 7- An offer you can't refuse

It was about 5:30 and the armed robbery that Sam and Phil were working on was going nowhere so they decided to go home and reconvene in the morning. They both had more important things on their mind. It didn't seem like 24hrs ago that Sam had lost her & Stuart's baby but it was. Now it was no longer Sam & Stuart, it was Sam & Phil.

Sam arrived back at her house at about 6. The first thing she noticed when she opened the door to her house was an envelope lying on the doormat. Curiously, she opened it and found a set of house keys, Stuart had obviously put them through the door when he'd removed his stuff, Sam thought. Also enclosed with the keys was a note the read: _Sam, I'm sorry it had to end this way. Stuart xx_

Sam felt the tears begin to well up inside her but blinked them away. Stuart was now part of her past and she was looking to the future- a future with Phil. Sam knew Phil was taking her out for dinner but she didn't know where. She went upstairs to have a look in her wardrobe to see if she could find anything to wear. Sam eventually settled on a red halter-neck dress with silver accessories: heels, necklace, bracelets and earrings all in silver. She admired herself in the mirror and felt the happiest she'd been in a very long time. All because of the man who was about to take her out for dinner.

At about 7:30, Phil came knocking. When Sam opened the door, he was lost for words when he saw what she was wearing. How can she look anymore gorgeous, Phil thought. He decided to keep that to himself. He held out his arm for Sam, she took it after locking up the house. 'Always the gentleman, eh!' Sam commented as Phil opened the car door for her.

He took Sam to a riverside Italian place down by the Thames. He knew Sam liked Italian food so he decided to a restaurant. They left the restaurant at about 10 and decided to go for a walk along the Thames.

'Thanks for this evening, Phil. I've really enjoyed myself,' Sam said.

'I have as well, it's been really great these last few weeks,' Phil replied.

Sam sat down on a bench and Phil sat beside her, his arms around her shoulders. Sam rested her head on Phil's shoulder and said: 'I've really enjoyed these last few weeks as well, me & you getting closer again. Having a good old laugh together, just like the days before Stuart came along,'

'I wish he hadn't come along either because if he hadn't, maybe we'd have realised how we felt about each other without Spew having to come on to the scene,' Phil replied.

'He did though, didn't he? And ultimately, he brought us together, what with him walking out on me after I told him about the baby. If I hadn't called you, we wouldn't be sitting here now, would we?' Sam said.

'I know, as much as I hate him for the way he treated you, he's the reason that me & you got together so I guess there is a light at the end of the tunnel. Come on lets get back to the car, I've got something for you,' Phil said.

'Yeah, let's go,' Sam replied as she got up and put her arm around Phil.

About 5 minutes later, they got back to the car. 'So what's this surprise you've got for me then?' Sam asked.

Phil reached into the car, pulled out an envelope from the glove compartment and handed it to Sam. 'What's this?' Sam asked as she looked at the envelope.

'Open it,' Phil replied.

Sam opened it. Inside the envelope she found 2 tickets to Lanzarote, leaving tomorrow. 'How come you've got these anyway?'

'A mate of mine's got a beachside villa there that he rents out so I thought I'd ask him if he'd rent it out for me & you. That's if you want to come with me,' Phil replied.

'Phil, of course I'll come with you,' Sam said.

She leant forward and kissed Phil softly on the lips, but the kiss quickly became more passionate. Sam pulled away and said: 'Your place or mine,'

'Yours I guess,' Phil replied.

About half an hour later they arrived back at Sam's place. 'What have you given as your excuse for wanting the time off then?' Sam asked.

'I went to see the DCI at lunchtime; the DI was in a meeting so I couldn't go to him. I told him that there was a major family crisis that I needed to sort out, I didn't bother giving specifics, he just said take as time as I needed,' Phil replied. 'It's not true but he doesn't need to know that does he?'

'I'll just go in tomorrow and tell the DI that I need some time off to sort myself out after the miscarriage, he'll buy that 'cos it's true unlike yours,' Sam smirked.

'Are you going to open this door or what?' Phil asked.

'Come here,' Sam said as Phil moved out of the way of the door so she could unlock it.

The door opened and Sam and Phil stepped inside. Phil closed the door behind them. Phil pinned Sam up against the wall and started kissing her neck. Sam managed to fight him off, 'Oh, what was that for?' Phil moaned.

Sam walked back towards the door and locked it. She held her hand out to Phil, 'You coming?' She asked and she led him upstairs to the bedroom.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

It was about midnight when they laid back in each others arms, totally breathless after what they considered a love making marathon. 'I love you so much Sam and I can't wait till we're in Lanzarote together,' Phil said.

'I love you too, Phil. Always and forever, I promise,' Sam replied.

'Good,' Phil kissed Sam on the forehead, Sam rested her head on Phil's chest and they both gradually went off to sleep.


	8. Early Start

Chapter 8- Early Start

It was about 7 in the morning and Sam stirred from her sleep. She awoke and found that Phil was still asleep beside her. She knew she still had to go into work and let DCI Jack Meadows know about her decision to take a couple of weeks leave. She quietly slid out of bed and went downstairs to get a cup of tea. About half an hour later, she went upstairs to pick her clothes up from the night before that were strewn on the floor of her bedroom. Phil was sill fast asleep next to her and she crept out, being careful not to disturb him.

After getting dressed, she went back downstairs and wrote Phil a quick note just in case he wondered where she'd gone which said: _Just gone into work to let the DCI know about my decision over leave. I'll be back as soon as I can. Keep the bed warm for me. Love you Sam xx_. She left the house with a spring in her step, she was going with Phil to Lanzarote this afternoon and she was glad that she could a fortnight alone with him.

The journey into work didn't take too long and before Sam knew it, she was parked outside Sun Hill CID. She went upstairs to Jack's office and knocked on the door. 'Come in!' Jack called and Sam entered.

'Morning Guv,' Sam said.

'You're not usually in _this_ early, what's wrong?' Jack asked

'If you're wondering why I didn't tell you before it's because I hadn't decided what to do,' Sam replied.

'Decided to do with what?'

'I fell pregnant with Stuart's baby. I didn't say anything because if I did, I feel that would have made my decision final,' Sam said.

'What happened?' Jack asked.

'I miscarried a few days ago,' Sam replied.

'Oh, I'm sorry, is there anything I can do?'

'I just need some time to sort myself out, I would like to take a couple of week's compassionate leave,' Sam said.

'OK then Sam, take all the time you need and come back when you're ready,' Jack said.

'Cheers guv,' Sam replied and left the office. She'd done it she was now able to look forward to Lanzarote with Phil.

Sam skipped back down the stairs and out to her car. She really was looking to having Phil all to herself in Lanzarote. I'd better go and see if he's awake yet, Sam thought as she started the engine.

Sam arrived back at her house and saw the curtains were still shut in her bedroom, it could only mean one thing: Phil wasn't awake yet. She entered the house and went upstairs to see Phil. She was right, he was still asleep. She decided to wake him up. She crawled back in between the bed sheets, laid her head on Phil's chest and kissed him on the lips softly. He started to stir and eventually woke up to see Sam's face. 'Mmm, morning babe,' Phil said and he kissed Sam on the forehead. 'Have you been to see the DCI yet?'

'Yep, I've just got back; I've only been gone about half an hour,'

'It's today; I really can't wait till we get to Lanzarote,'

'Neither can I but it looks like we're gonna have to. What time's the plane?' Sam asked.

'6 O'clock from Heathrow,' Phil replied.

'I think we'd better get up and packed, shall we?' Sam said.

'Yeah, why not,' Phil replied. 'But first.'

Phil sat up and dislodged Sam's head. She leant across and kissed him on the lips, rapidly becoming more passionate but Sam pulled away. 'Let's save _that_ for Lanzarote shall we?'

'OK, then,' Phil replied and got up to get dressed.


	9. Lanzarote

Chapter 9- Lanzarote

**This chapter is based on the song 'The Impossible Dream' from the Honda adverts on the telly. I thought this song was perfect for the chapter. Anyway, read, review & most importantly ENJOY!!!**

_To dream the impossible dream_

_To fight the unbeatable foe_

_To bear with unbearable sorrow_

_To run where the brave dare not go_

_To right the unrightable wrong_

_And to love, pure and chaste from afar_

_To try when your arms are to weary_

_To reach the unreachable star_

It was about 1 O'clock in the afternoon when Sam & Phil had got all their stuff packed for their fortnight break in Lanzarote. 'We're only going for 2 weeks, the way you're packing it's like we're going for a couple of years,' Phil remarked as he saw how much Sam had packed.

'You've got to be prepared haven't you?' Sam replied.

'Yeah, I suppose so.' Phil said.

Phil had been back to his house to pick up some of his stuff, he'd just pulled up outside Sam's place so that they could be on their way to their airport. Although their flight wasn't until 6, they decided to get to the airport early in case there were any hold-ups or long queues of traffic.

'I suppose I can cope with all the luggage as I can't have my girl looking like God knows what on her holiday,' Phil said.

Sam swelled with pride. This is why I decided to get it together with Phil, she thought. He made her feel special by called her names like my girl, gorgeous and others. That was the difference between him and Stuart, he really didn't care about her as much as she thought, he didn't even bother hugging her after she lost their baby. She loved Phil and nothing was going to stop them from being together.

Sam and Phil arrived at the airport at about 3 O'clock. They sat in the canteen talking, laughing and drinking tea until it was time to board their flight. When they boarded their flight, they found their seats and Sam rested her head on Phil's shoulder and went to sleep.

A few hours later, she felt herself being poked in the arm and she woke up. 'Hey babe, we're here. We've just landed.'

'Great,' Sam replied and she got up and yawned.

Sam and Phil picked up their bags off the plane and went to find their suitcases. Suitcases in hand, Sam and Phil walked hand in hand out of the airport and hailed a cab to the villa that they'd rented off Phil's mate. The villa wasn't very far away, about 10 minutes from the airport, maybe a bit more. Sam was absolutely astounded when she saw the place. 'Wow!' She exclaimed. 'Darling, this place is…it's amazing,'

'I know, it's really great isn't it, handy for the beach as well,' Phil said.

'I was just thinking the same thing,' Sam replied and looked out of one of the windows. 'There's a swimming pool as well, do you fancy a swim?'

'Yeah why not,' Phil said.

Sam went outside to find the swimming pool and found two sun loungers beside the pool and left her clothes on there. She walked towards the edge of the pool wearing a white bikini combo and slowly slipped into the cool water, she immediately felt refreshed after a very busy day. Phil came out to the pool about 10 minutes later after conducting a rather thorough search for his swimming trunks, he decided that it'd be fun to jump into the water and really make a splash. He jumped in and the water started cascading out of the pool. He immediately swam over towards Sam and looked at what she was wearing. 'You look really nice in that,' Phil commented.

'Thank you,' Sam replied.

They decided that they'd just have a quick swim and go and find a restaurant to have dinner. After dinner they decided to take a walk along the beach, it was one of the most idyllic, romantic periods of Sam's life. She felt like she could live that way forever.

_This is my quest to follow that star_

_No matter how hopeless no matter how far_

_To fight for the right without question or pause_

_To be willing to march, march into hell for that heavenly cause_

_And I know if I'll only be true to this glorious quest_

_That my heart will lie peaceful and calm when I'm laid to my rest_

Every day, they swam in their own private pool, had dinner in the restaurant and walked along the beach. They also went shopping and Sam brought her daughter, Abi a necklace and bracelet combo. 'She'll really like that,' Phil remarked. 'You've got good taste.'

'Yep, I hope she does too, I'll give it to her when I next see her,' Sam replied.

'You really miss her don't you?' Phil asked.

'Yes I do. I know I wasn't the best mother in the world to her but it does seem really quiet not having her around the house,' Sam replied.

Abi had moved up North to study at university after she'd had her baby boy, Matthew, fathered by her abductor, Hugh Wallis. Sam had become really used to the quiet atmosphere that had fallen on her house since Abi had left. There were no more heated arguments to endure. It'd be fair to say that Sam & Abi had a fairly volatile relationship, mainly because Abi thought that her Mum always put her job first before anything even remotely to do with her only daughter.

On their last evening in Lanzarote, Sam & Phil were sat on the beach watching the sunset. 'I can't believe that this holiday's nearly over, can you?' Sam was saying.

'It's gone so blimin' quick, where has all the time gone,' Phil replied.

'We've probably spent quite a lot of the time in bed together,' Sam said. Which was true, they made love every night during that holiday. A mean feat by anyone's standard.

'Isn't it really gorgeous? It's the only I get to see it, when I'm on holiday in some place like this,' Sam said, referring to the sunset.

'Not half as gorgeous as you,' Phil replied and gently kissed Sam on the neck, his arms were wrapped around her waist.

'I've been thinking,' Sam said.

'About?' Phil asked curiously.

'You and me, well, you've practically been living at my place ever since I called you after Stuart left so…I was thinking, lets move in together,' Sam replied.

'Are you serious?' Phil was completely stunned by what Sam had said.

Sam turned around to face Phil. 'I've never been more serious about anything in my entire life.'

'If you're sure then, yes, of course I'll move in with you,' Phil replied and kissed Sam passionately on the lips with the sun setting in the sky behind. The perfect end to a perfect holiday.

_And the world will be better for this_

_That one man, scorned and covered with scars_

_Still strove with his last ounce of courage_

_To reach the unreachable_

_The unreachable_

_The unreachable star_

_To reach the unreachable star_

**What do you think? You love it/like it/ hate it press the big blue button and review. I'm always glad for the reviews. Thankx to all who've reviewed so far luv ya all. Gemz xx **


	10. Meant To Be

Chapter 10- Meant to be

It was early morning in Lanzarote, probably about 3 or 4 o'clock. Their flight was scheduled for 9 so they had to be up early. Phil woke up first at about 3:15. His arms were still wrapped around Sam, whose head was resting on Phil's chest. He lay there for a few minutes just looking at her, she looked so beautiful and peaceful when she slept and he couldn't believe how lucky he was. He knew that Sam was the one person that he was destined to be with for the rest of his life, he was so happy with her that he couldn't envisage spending his life with anyone else. It was about 3:30 before Sam stirred, she turned to face Phil. 'Morning gorgeous,' Phil said and kissed her forehead.

'How long have you been awake?' Sam asked.

'About 15 minutes. I've just been watching you sleep. You looked so beautiful and peaceful so I didn't want to wake you,' Phil replied.

'We've got our flight at 9 so we've got to get packed,' Sam said.

'I'll go and get some breakfast, you come through when you're ready,' Phil replied and got out of bed and put on his dressing gown.

Sam sat up in bed and smiled, everything was falling into place for her and Phil. There was one thing that would make her life complete: a baby. She had often thought about having another baby because she didn't want Abi to be an only child. When she fell pregnant with Stuart's baby, she really did want it, purely because she believed that it was her last chance to be the mother she wasn't to Abi. Phil already had Alfie and Maddy and she wasn't sure whether he wanted another child. 'Toasts ready!' Phil called, bring Sam back to reality.

'Coming!' Sam called back; she put on her dressing gown and went through to the kitchen.

Sam entered the kitchen and found a few slices of toast on a plate on the sideboard. She picked one up and went to the fridge to get the butter. She buttered a slice and went to sit on Phil's lap. Phil put his arms around Sam's waist while she munched on the toast. After Sam finished, Phil said: 'Did you mean what you said last night?'

'About us moving in together?' Sam asked.

Phil nodded his head, 'I meant every word of it. There are things in this world that are meant to happen and me and you getting together was and is one of them. We're meant to be together, Phil and there's nothing more I want in the world than for us to move in together,' Sam said, forgetting all her thoughts from earlier.

'I love you so much, Sam,' Phil replied.

'I love you too,' Sam replied.

Phil kissed Sam softly on the lips. The kiss became more passionate, Phil poked his tongue into Sam's mouth and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Phil carried Sam through to the living room. They lay back on the sofa and made love.

They laid on the sofa, cuddling each other afterwards. 'Listen I've been thinking,' Phil said, suddenly puncturing the silence.

'Thinking about what?' Sam asked.

'Well…it's been on my mind for a few days. I want us to have a baby,' Phil replied.

'Are you serious?' Sam asked.

'I love you Sam and you mean everything to me. I couldn't live without you. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. I've never been more serious about anything in my entire life,' Phil replied and pulled Sam into a hug.

'I love you too and I'd love to have your baby,' Sam said and she leant forward to kiss Phil on the lips.


	11. Looking Forward Not Back

Chapter 11- Looking forward, not back.

Sam and Phil arrived at the airport at about 6:30 so they could check-in. Their flight was scheduled for 9 but it was delayed by about an hour which meant that they didn't land at Heathrow till early afternoon. The couple didn't get back to Sam's till about 2 that afternoon. 'I'll go and get my stuff,' Phil said.

'Not yet,' Sam replied. 'Can you help unload this please?'

'Yeah OK,' Phil relented. 'Then you can come and help me sort my stuff out at my place.'

'Yep, OK,' Sam said and Phil leant forward to kiss her but she put a finger to his lips. 'Now help me sort this lot out.'

About an hour later, Sam and Phil had emptied out all the cases and sorted everything out. The next stop was Phil's place. It didn't have that 'lived in' look of most houses. He hadn't been back there for ages so it wouldn't. 'I'll go and put the kettle on,' Phil called through to Sam, who'd gone into the living room. 'Do you want tea or coffee?'

He knew the answer already but he had to make sure. 'Coffee,' Sam called back.

Phil was right. After a few minutes, he came through to the living room with 2 cups of coffee. 'Thanks Phil,' Sam said as Phil passed her the coffee.

Phil sat down beside her and his arm around her whilst she drunk her coffee. When they finished their coffee, they went upstairs to Phil's bedroom to pack his stuff. An hour or so later, most of Phil's stuff was packed into the back of the car. 'How much stuff do you need?' Sam commented.

'That's the lot,' Phil replied.

'Come on lets get this lot back,' Sam said.

By the time they'd sorted Phil's stuff it was getting late and neither of them felt like cooking. 'Shall I order a takeaway?' Phil asked.

'Yeah OK,' Sam replied. 'You order the takeaway, I'll get the wine.'

'I'll see you later, I'll go get our dinner,' Phil said, kissed Sam on the cheek and left.

Sam watched Phil leave the house and then proceeded through to the kitchen. She found a bottle of red wine in the fridge and poured herself a glass. Sam couldn't believe that everything between her and Phil had happened so fast. Everything had happened in a whirlwind for her and Stuart and she promised herself that it wouldn't happen that way again. But with Phil it was different, it felt so right. She was happy with Phil and wanted to be with him forever. 'Dinners here!' Phil called.

'Ok, I'm coming!' Sam replied and entered the living room, carrying the bottle of red wine and 2 glasses.

She poured out 2 glasses of wine and handed one to Phil. 'Well here's to you, me and the future,' Phil said and his and Sam's glasses clinked together.

'Listen I've been thinking…' Sam started.

'You as well eh,' Phil commented.

'Yes, I was going to say, we're going back to work tomorrow so…lets go public,' am said.

'If it's what you want,' Phil replied.

'It is,' Sam said and kissed Phil on the lips. 'C'mon lets get this takeaway eaten.'

About an hour later, Sam and Phil headed up to bed. They lay in each others arms and talked. 'I love you so much, Sam,' Phil said.

'I love you too, Phil,' Sam replied. She rested her head on Phil's chest, his arms still around her and gradually went off to sleep.


	12. Catching Up

Chapter 12- Catching up

It was about 7 in the morning when Sam woke up. She turned around and found that Phil was gone. He might be downstairs, Sam thought. Phil entered their bedroom a few minutes later with a cup of tea and breakfast in bed. 'What have I done to deserve this?' Sam asked.

'Do I need a reason to treat you every so often?' Phil replied.

'No OK, carry on,' Sam said and let Phil kiss her on the cheek.

About half an hour later, Sam was dressed in a black suit and blue t-shirt with Phil in his usual suit minus the tie. Sam locked the house up and she and Phil made the drive to Sun Hill CID. Before they knew it, Phil was pulling up the car outside the station. 'You ready?' Phil asked.

'As I'll ever be,' Sam replied.

'We'll tell Jack first and then let it go round,' Phil said as he shut the door of the car.

'Agreed,' Sam said as she got out of the car and shut and locked the door

They approached the entrance of Sun Hill station and buzzed themselves into CID. They went up to DCI Jack Meadows' office and knocked. 'Come in!' Jack called.

Sam and Phil entered the office. 'Welcome back you two,' Jack said.

'Can we have a word guv?' Sam asked.

'Yeah sure,' Jack replied.

'Well…the thing is…,' Phil started.

'For God sake Phil, spit it out,' Jack said.

'Me and Phil are seeing each other,' Sam replied.

'Ahh,' Jack said. 'It's not going to affect your working relationship is it?'

'No guv, it'll be fine,' Phil replied.

'Then I'm really pleased for you,' Jack said.

'We're having drinks tonight after work if you want to come,' Sam replied.

'Yeah, I'll spread the word,' Jack said.

'Thanks guv,' Phil replied and he and Sam left Jack's office.

'That went well,' Sam commented.

'I thought so,' Phil replied.

'Let's go,' Sam said and entered CID.

'Sam! You're back,' Jo said and went over to hug Sam.

'It's great to be back,' Sam replied, returning Jo's hug. 'What you working on?'

'Drugs, some kid is selling drugs on the Cole Lane and intelligence suggests that he's got a big order of coke coming in today so me and you are going to keep an eye on him,' Jo said as she picked up a set of keys from her desk.

'Sounds good to me. You can fill me in on what's been happening around here,' Sam replied and followed Jo out of CID.

Sam and Jo made their way out to the car. 'So come on, what's happened since I've been off?' Sam asked.

'You haven't heard?' Jo replied.

'Heard what?' Sam pressed.

'You know the armed robbery on the Canley High Street?' Jo started.

'Yeah, me and Phil investigated it, why?' Sam replied.

'Stuart got shot by the same bloke who did the armed robbery,' Jo replied.

'You're kidding!' Sam exclaimed.

'Nope, apparently he's due back today,' Jo replied.

'Ahh,' Sam replied.

'So come on, what's happening with you and Phil?' Jo asked eager to get the juice.

'We've spent the last fortnight together in Lanzarote, he moved in yesterday,' Sam replied.

'Aww, I'm really pleased for you Sam,' Jo said.

'Cheers, come on lets go,' Sam replied and they both got into the car and left the station.

Stuart Turner emerged from the DCI's office and entered CID. He noticed that Phil was back, he shot him a rather nasty look. Phil had become used to Stuart's taunts over the last few months and ignored it. He looked up again when Stuart approached his desk. 'Can I have a word Phil?' Stuart asked.

'What about?' Phil replied.

'Not out here Phil,' Stuart said and pointed towards CID's briefing room.

Phil had a shrewd idea over what this was about but he wasn't sure. He closed the door on CID's briefing room. 'What this all about Stu? I do have work to do today,' Phil said.

'OK, I'll cut to the chase. You and Sam, how long's that been goin' on for?' Stuart asked.

'So you've heard then,' Phil replied.

'Just answer the question,' Stuart said.

'A few weeks,' Phil replied.

'Were you two together before me and Sam split?' Stuart asked.

Phil didn't know whether he should be totally honest. 'She told you about the miscarriage, you walked out on her-,' Phil stopped.

'I never walked out on her!' Stuart replied, his temper starting to rise. 'She asked me to go.'

'She called me at 3 in the morning to tell me what happened,' Phil continued, as though he'd never been interrupted, 'I went round to console her. One thing led to another and we slept together, she finished with you the next day.'

'Just don't hurt her,' Stuart said. 'I know your reputation.'

'Me? Hurt her? I'd never hurt her but you, you're different,' Phil replied. 'When Sam told you about the miscarriage, you didn't even say sorry. You just couldn't tell her how sorry you were about the baby, you slimeball.'

Stuart completely lost it and put his hands to Phil's throat and pinned him up against the wall. 'Listen to me Hunter, Sam was still with me when you two first slept together, she cheated on me with a loser like you. I'll make you pay for this Hunter, do you understand?' Stuart said menacingly.

Phil nodded his head and Stuart relinquished his grip on Phil's throat. He left the briefing room and Phil muttered 'Idle threats.'

Later that afternoon, Sam and Jo arrived back at the station with their drug dealer in tow. He had his hands cuffed behind his back as Jo dragged him into custody. 'What have we here then?' Smithy asked.

'David Shaw,' Jo replied. 'Possession of a class A drug with intent to supply.'

'Sam!' Someone called. She turned around to see was. It was Stuart.

'What do you want?' Sam asked.

'A word in here, please,' Stuart replied and he opened the door to an empty interview room.

'Jo can you deal with Mr. Shaw?' Sam asked, turning to Jo.

Jo nodded her head and Sam followed Stuart in to the interview room. 'Just say what you want to say Stuart and go,' Sam said.

'Didn't take you long did it?' Stuart replied.

'What are you talking about?' Sam asked.

'Phil Hunter,' Stuart spat. 'Didn't take you long to get him into bed.'

'You walked away from me after the miscarriage and Phil was there for me when you weren't. And anyway it's none of your business who I go out with,' Sam retaliated. 'People can change for the ones they love.'

'Say that enough times Sam, even you start to believe it,' Stuart said.

'You what?' Sam exclaimed.

'Phil's not gonna change Sam. It might seem like it now but give it a month or so, he'll be back to the way he was,' Stuart replied.

Sam had always known that Stuart didn't like Phil very much, but he was really pushing it. She slapped Stuart across the face. 'Phil's a million times the man you'll ever be. You're just a pathetic waste of space and I don't know what I saw in you in the first place,' Sam said and with that, she slammed the door of the interview room shut and left.

'Maybe I'll be gone sooner than you think,' Stuart muttered.

By now, Sam was in a pretty foul mood. Stuart was just sticking the knife in and trying to warn her off Phil. All of that changed when she entered CID and saw Phil. He made her happy and she was glad they'd finally found each other. Phil's face lit up when he saw her come through the doors. Phil was working on a case with Zain, who'd gone out to make some inquiries and left him to chase the leads they'd already got. 'Afternoon gorgeous,' Phil said and kissed Sam on the forehead.

'What are you up to?' Sam asked.

'The DI's just had me in his office,' Phil replied.

'How come?' Sam asked.

'Well he's heard about us and so he thought as he had no idea how long you were gonna be, I'd be able to pass on the message,' Phil replied.

'What message?' Sam asked.

'Stuart's put in a request for a transfer. It's his last day at Sun Hill today, he's going on leave while his transfer's being processed,' Phil replied. 'He's going Sam.'


	13. Bonding Sun Hill Style

Chapter 13- Bonding- Sun Hill Style

It was about 6 in the evening when Sam and Phil decided to finish for the day and go and ready for the team drinks. They were meeting the rest of the relief at The Pink Palace, a karaoke bar in the centre of Canley. Karaoke and Sun Hill were some combination, so everyone was looking forward to it. Once Sam and Phil got back, she got in the shower first; she knew how long it took Phil to have a shower. Sam got out of the shower about 15 minutes later, wearing just a towel. Phil was sat on the bed waiting for her. 'That didn't take long,' Phil said, gently kissing her neck.

'We haven't got time for this,' Sam replied, knowing what was on Phil's mind.

'So? The relief can wait. You just try and stop me,' Phil said.

He approached Sam and kissed her softly on the lips. Sam didn't resist and the kiss became more passionate. Sam immediately melted into his arms. She undone the buttons on his shirt and discarded it. She started undoing his trousers and they slowly moved over to the bed. Phil removed Sam's towel and started a downward journey of her body, kissing her gently all the way down. His tongue re-entered her mouth and she felt her excitement grow as her groans of pleasure became louder and quicker. He gently moved on top of her and pushed himself inside. 'I love you so much,' Phil whispered into Sam's ear. She wrapped her legs around Phil's waist, ensuring that he went deeper inside her. Again, he placed his mouth over her, in order to stifle her cries. They both cuddled each other while they lay on the bed afterwards, both out of breath. 'You didn't stop me,' Phil said as he kissed Sam on the forehead.

'How can I resist you when you get going?' Sam replied.

About half an hour later, Sam was downstairs waiting for Phil. She was wearing a halter-necked pink dress where the straps criss-crossed down the base of her back. It was also slashed all the way up her thigh. 'Phil!' Sam called.

'Coming!' Phil called back as he came down the stairs and entered the living room. 'Wow, you look...gorgeous,' He said.

'Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself,' Sam replied and Phil kissed her on the cheek.

'Taxi's on the way,' Sam said.

'Great,' Phil replied.

They heard a horn beep outside their house. 'That's the taxi,' Phil said and looked out of the window.

'Let's go then,' Sam replied as Phil held out his hand, she took it after she'd locked the door.

They arrived at The Pink Palace at about 8:15 and entered to a chorus of whistles and cheers from their fellow colleagues. They managed to fight their way over to the bar where they found Gina. 'Well congratulations you two,' Gina said as Sam and Phil approached. 'What you drinking?'

'G and T,' Sam replied.

'Hold on a sec,' Sam and Gina turned around. 'Have you got any champagne?' Phil asked, turning to the barman.

The barman nodded. 'Right then, a bottle of your finest champagne,' Phil said and the barman went into the back.

'What was that for?' Gina asked.

'We're celebrating aren't we?' Phil replied.

'Yeah,' Sam said.

'So I thought we'll celebrate properly and then I get to spoil you,' Phil replied as the barman brought through the bottle of champagne.

Phil opened the bottle and poured out 3 glasses, 1 for Sam, 1 for Gina and 1 for himself. It was then that Jack got up to say something. He cleared his throat and began to speak. 'I'd just like to say that I've worked with Sam and Phil for the past four years and from the moment they met, they had a certain chemistry that has grown over the years. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I couldn't be happier for the both of you. Everyone, I'd like you to raise your glasses in a toast, to Sam and Phil,'

'Sam and Phil,' everyone said as they raised their glasses.

Jack went over to Sam and Phil. 'Thanks for that Guv,' Sam said.

'It's the least I could do,' Jack replied.

By about 9:30, everyone was really starting to enjoy themselves. Honey, Yvonne and Emma had already given the karaoke a go, as a tribute to Atomic Kitten. 'Anyone else willing to give it a go?' Gina asked.

'Yeah go on then,' Sam replied and headed off to the stage.

Phil followed Sam to the foot of the stage. 'Are you sure about this?' He asked.

'I'll be fine Phil,' Sam replied and kissed Phil softly on the lips. 'Just remember there's still a lot you don't know about me.'

Sam took to the stage, whispering something in the DJ's ear before taking the microphone. 'I'd just like to say thank you to everyone for coming here tonight, you've no idea how much it means to me. I'd like to dedicate this next song to Phil-' she looked down at Phil and he gave her a reassuring smile. 'And I think that by the end of this song he'll know why.'

_**For all those times you stood by me**_

_**For all the truth that you made me see**_

_**For all the joy you brought to my life**_

_**For all the wrongs that you made right**_

_**For every dream you made come true**_

_**For all the love I found in you**_

_**I'll be forever thankful baby**_

_**You're the one who held me up**_

_**Never let me fall**_

_**You're the one who saw me through, through it all**_

_**You were my strength when I was weak**_

_**You were my voice when I couldn't speak**_

_**You were my eyes when I couldn't see**_

_**You saw the best there was in me**_

_**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach**_

_**You gave me faith 'coz you believed**_

_**I'm everything I am**_

_**Because you loved me**_

_**You gave me wings and made me fly**_

_**You touched my hand I could touch the sky**_

_**I lost my faith you gave it back to me**_

_**You said no star was out of reach**_

_**You stood by me and I stood tall**_

_**I had your love I had it all**_

_**I'm grateful for each day you gave me**_

_**Maybe I don't know that much**_

_**But I know this much is true**_

_**I was blessed because I was loved by you**_

_**You were my strength when I was weak**_

_**You were my voice when I couldn't speak**_

_**You were my eyes when I couldn't see**_

_**You saw the best there was in me**_

_**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach**_

_**You gave me faith 'coz you believed**_

_**I'm everything I am**_

_**Because you loved me**_

_**You were always there for me**_

_**The tender wind that carried me**_

_**A light in the dark shining your love into my life**_

_**You've been my inspiration**_

_**Through the lies you were the truth**_

_**My world is a better place because of you**_

_**You were my strength when I was weak**_

_**You were my voice when I couldn't speak**_

_**You were my eyes when I couldn't see**_

_**You saw the best there was in me**_

_**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach**_

_**You gave me faith 'coz you believed**_

_**I'm everything I am**_

_**Because you loved me**_

_**You were my strength when I was weak**_

_**You were my voice when I couldn't speak**_

_**You were my eyes when I couldn't see**_

_**You saw the best there was in me**_

_**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach**_

_**You gave me faith 'coz you believed**_

_**I'm everything I am**_

_**Because you loved me**_

_**I'm everything I am**_

_**Because you loved me**_

**(Celine Dion- Because You Loved Me)**

After she finished the song, the relief started clapping and cheering as she stepped off the stage. 'You're right,' Phil said as he put Sam into a hug. 'You're a woman of many talents and maybe there are still bits I don't know about you.'

Sam pulled out of Phil's embrace and kissed him on the lips. They were happy and nothing could take away their happiness.

By about midnight, Gina had managed to get the entire team drunk, all except Phil. He thought he'd better stay sober, if only to make sure that he could get Sam home safely. 'Come on, lets go,' Sam said to Phil at about 12:30.

'Yeah, come on lets get you home,' Phil replied.

Phil and Sam got back home at about 1 in the morning after getting a bag of chips at the chippie on the way home. They were both so tired, and in Sam's case drunk as well, they slowly crawled into bed. Sam rested her head on Phil's chest and fell asleep almost instantly.


	14. Revenge

Chapter 14- Revenge

The weekend went really quickly and before Sam and Phil knew it, Monday had com around again. Sam and Phil drove into CID at about 8:30 in the morning; they walked into the reception and saw Gina stood by the front desk talking to the FDO. Her attention diverted when she saw Sam and Phil. 'Morning!' she called out to them.

'Morning Gina,' Sam said. 'Great bash on Friday night. I really enjoyed it.'

'You were one of the drunkest of the lot,' Gina replied. 'Where are you going?' She turned to Phil.

'I've got to-,' Phil pointed up at CID, kissed Sam on the cheek and left.

'So how are things going with you two then?' Gina asked.

'Great,' Sam replied.

'Do you want to talk?' Gina asked.

'Yeah come on lets go,' Sam replied.

A few minutes later, Sam was sat in Gina's office. 'So come on what's _really _happening?' Gina asked, convinced she wasn't getting the full picture.

'Phil's moved in with me. Everything's going really well. I suppose that's one of the reasons that I sung the song to him on Friday,' Sam replied.

'Why that song anyway? It seemed a bit tacky to me,' Gina said.

'It sums up exactly how I feel about Phil. When Abi was abducted it was him who gave me the strength to carry on, he was my rock. No matter what has happened between me and him over the years, he's always seen the best in me and I've lost count of the number of times he's stood by me. Ever since we first met, it's everything that my dreams have been made of. I suppose it was everything that happened with me and Stuart that made me realise how much I loved Phil and how empty my life would be without him,' Sam replied.

'The why get with Stuart and not Phil in the first place? Gina asked.

'I didn't realise how I felt about him until I got it together with Stuart. I fell pregnant with his kid and I really did wish that I'd told Phil how I felt about him,' Sam replied.

'What happened to the baby?' Gina asked.

Sam felt the tears begin to well up inside but she managed to hold them back. 'Miscarriage, 'Sam finally said.

'Oh, I'm sorry Sam. I had no idea,' Gina replied as she touched Sam's arm.

'No, its OK Gina. I didn't want to let people know because I wasn't sure whether I wanted the baby or not,' Sam said.

'What happened after that?' Gina asked.

'Once I found out about the miscarriage, I knew things were over with me and Stuart. It sounds really silly but I think it was fates way of telling me and Stuart and I weren't meant to be and that Phil's the one that I'm meant to be with,' Sam replied.

'You know I've never been one for all this romantic nonsense,' Gina said.

Sam was spared the task of retaliating by a knock on the door. 'Come in!' Gina called.

Jo entered the office. 'Sorry to disturb you, can I borrow Sam please?' She asked.

'Yeah sure, we're finished here DC Masters,' Gina replied as Sam got up to leave.

'Sam!' Gina called as she left.

Sam turned around. 'Yes?' She said.

'My doors always open if you want to talk,' Gina replied.

'Cheers Gina,' Sam said and followed Jo up to CID.

Jo had asked Sam to help her out on a mugging that she was working on. They had a suspect, Bradley Harrison so she wanted Sam to come and help with the arrest in case he tried to escape. Phil was the only person left in CID, quite literally drowning in paperwork. His pile of paperwork was so high it almost hid him from view. Sam went over to Phil and put her arms around his shoulders. 'I'm off out with Jo. I'll see you later,' Sam said as she kissed hi on the cheek and walked off.

'Sam!' Phil called.

Sam turned around. 'What?' She said.

'Love you,' Phil replied.

'Love you too,' Sam said as she left CID, following Jo.

Phil watched as Sam walked down the stairs. He was so in love with Sam that he couldn't imagine a world without her. He saw Zain enter CID. 'Zain!' Phil called.

'What was it?' Zain asked.

'Cover for me for half an hour would you?' Phil replied.

'OK, but you owe me remember,' Zain said.

'I will,' Phil replied and left CID.

Sam and Jo were sat outside a property on Watermans Road, waiting for their suspect to turn up. 'Are you sire he's gonna show?'

'He might be there already,' Jo replied.

'Shall we go and check to see if he's in?' Sam asked.

'Yeah, let's go,' Jo replied as she stepped out of the car.

They approached the door of 21 Watermans Road and knocked. A tall bloke of about 25 with short brown hair answered. 'Yes?' He asked.

'Bradley Harrison?' Jo replied.

'Who's asking?' Bradley asked.

'DS Nixon and DC Masters, Sun Hill CID. We'd like to ask you some questions regarding a mugging on Goddard Street last night,' Sam said.

Bradley immediately turned on his heel and ran out of his back door and Sam and Jo chased after him. It was Jo who caught him. 'Right, Bradley Harrison, I'm arresting you on suspicion of assault and theft,' Jo said as she read him his rights.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Phil had just emerged from the jewellers. He opened the box to admire his purchase. It was a silver solitaire diamond ring. He'd decided to ask Sam to marry him. She meant so much to him and he knew that he and Sam wouldn't turn into a Cindy-style split and subsequent divorce. He had just one more thing to buy…

Jo and Sam arrived back at the station with their suspect. They booked him and got him into an interview room. He confessed to the mugging and was charged. It was all in a days work for Sam and Jo.

Phil had just come out of the Florists with a beautiful bouquet of flowers. Everything was in place for the proposal. The ring was now safely in his pocket. Phil thought he'd call Sam to let her know where he was. He'd just dialled Sam's number when something hard hit him on the back of the head which knocked him unconscious. He dropped the flowers and his phone; his hands were tied behind his back. He was bundled into the boot of the car and his assailant drove off…

**Ooh, another cliff-hanger!!! So who's got Phil? Please place your answer to that question in a review and I'll see how many of you guess right. If you review, I may put Ch15 up by the end of the week, if you don't then I won't luv Gemz xx **


	15. No Contact

**Thanks to NIXONSPARKLE, nixon-sam, torajack and Rosyn Anwylaeth 4 reviewing the last chapter. This one's for u guyz luv Gemz xx**

Chapter 15- No Contact

Sam picked up her phone, noticed it was Phil and answered it. 'Phil,' she said.

She got no answer. 'Phil,' she said again. Still, no answer. 'Phil!' Sam said, with a little more panic in her voice. She hung up.

Jo looked over at Sam. 'What's up?' she asked.

'Phil just called me on his mobile and when I picked up, he didn't answer,' Sam replied, just as the DCI entered CID.

'Jo, Zain, can I have a word?' Jack asked.

They both nodded and went outside. 'A woman on Canley High Street has called us to say she's just witnessed a kidnapping, can you go down there and take a statement from her?' Jack asked.

'Yeah sure Guv,' Zain replied and him and Jo went down the stairs and out of the station.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Phil woke up. He was still in the boot of his assailant's car. He had no idea where he was going. He tried to count the lefts and rights but he lost count. The car stopped suddenly and the boot opened. His kidnapper looked down at him; the assailant was wearing a balaclava so Phil couldn't see his face. He was forced out of the boot and he saw where they were. He'd been brought to a warehouse; it didn't look used so it could prove difficult for them to be found. Suddenly, his attacker pulled out a knife. 'Move!' His attacker shouted.

Phil eyed the knife in his attacker's hand warily. Phil's assailant moved and put the knife to his throat. 'Go on! Move!' Phil's kidnapper shouted threateningly.

Phil eventually moved towards the warehouse and entered. His assailant followed and drew the bolt across the door.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Zain and Jo arrived back at CID with looks of worry on their faces. 'Zain! Jo!' Jack called.

'Guv!' They both approached Jack who was waiting for them in CID.

'What's going on?' Jack asked.

'Well…' Zain started, casting a look over at Sam, who was writing out some paperwork.

'Come on Zain, what's so bad about it?' Jack persisted.

'The woman said she saw a tall bloke, mid-late 30's came out of the Florists on Canley High Street. He got his phone out of his pocket and was about to make a call when he was hit across the head with a lump of wood. His hands were tied behind his back and he was bundled into the boot of the car,' Jo continued.

'Was there anything left at the scene?' Jack asked.

'Yeah, there was the bouquet of flowers and a mobile and…' Zain stopped.

'What is it Zain?' Jack asked again.

'We had a look through the phonebook to see if there was anything that could help us identify him and it looks as thou DS Hunter was the victim. It was his phone at the scene,' Jo replied.

Sam was still sitting in CID at the time and heard every bit of the conversation. She went over to Zain, Jo and Jack. 'When you say Phil was the victim, you mean he's been kidnapped?' She asked.

Jo nodded. 'I'm sorry Sam,' she said and pulled Sam into a hug.

You could see the tears beginning to well up inside Sam. She kept them back because she knew that she had to stay strong. If only for Phil's sake, what use would she be to him if she became a wreck?

'So what do we have?' Sam asked.

'Car registration number of the assailant's car. NF05 VGL,' Jo said. 'We'll run it through the system and see what that comes up with.'

Sam collapsed into a chair near the desk. Both Zain and Jo looked at her. 'What's up Sam?' Jo asked.

'I know that registration from somewhere,' Sam replied.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Phil was now sat on the floor of the warehouse that his kidnapper had taken him to. 'Why are you doing this?' He asked.

'Because I can. I can choose whether you get out of here alive or you leave in a bodybag,' his assailant replied.

'You won't get away with this. Everyone will be on the lookout for you. You'll go down for life if you kill me,' Phil said. 'If you're gonna kill me, why don't you just get it over with.'

Phil's assailant got up and grabbed the knife. The kidnapper faced Phil and traced the knife over the various parts of Phil's body. 'Nah,' The kidnapper finally said. 'I want to see you suffer.'

'If you're gonna kill me, why don't you just remove your balaclava. It's fairly obvious I'm not gonna live to identify you,' Phil said.

'Fine whatever,' The assailant replied as he took the balaclava off…

**Ooh, another cliffhanger!!! I want at least 5 reviews form u guyz out there before I put u out of ur misery and reveal the identity of Phil's kidnapper. If u wanna no soon plz press the blue button 2 review luv ya all luv Gemz xx**


	16. Clues

Chapter 16- Clues

'Stuart!' Phil was shocked.

'Yes Phil. It's me,' Stuart replied.

'Why?' Phil asked.

'You slept with Sam before she finished with me. You both cheated on me. I said you'd pay for it Hunter and I meant every word,' Stuart replied.

'Sam knew your relationship with her was doomed before we slept together. She loves me and I love her, and there's nothing you can do about it,' Phil said.

'What've you done wrong?' Stuart asked.

'What makes you think I've done something wrong?' Phil replied.

'The flowers did give it away,' Stuart said.

'It's none of your business,' Phil said.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

'Can you remember where you know that registration number from?' Jo was now asking Sam.

Sam thought for a moment. 'I can't remember. Just run it through the system. Every minute we're sat here debating about whether I know whose car that is, it's a minute longer Phil's in danger. You've got to find him Jo. Please,' Sam said.

'OK then we'll run it through the system,' Zain replied and left CID.

'You really love Phil, don't you?' Jo asked.

Sam nodded. 'Please find him for me Jo,' She said.

Jo pulled Sam into a hug. 'We'll find him honey, I promise you we'll do all we can to get him back for you,' She replied.

A single tear slipped down Sam's cheek. 'Thank you,' She said

'I'm always here if you want to talk,' Jo replied as Zain re-entered CID.

'Well?' Sam asked.

'It's a lot worse than we first thought…umm the car belongs to Stuart Turner,' Zain replied.

'That bastard!' Jo exclaimed

'Oh my God,' Sam said, she just sat there, white as a sheet.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Phil was still in the warehouse with Stuart, he hadn't done anything drastic yet, which was something. 'You'll get thrown off the force for this Stu, you may think that you have my life in your hands but it doesn't matter, I've got Sam. Nothing you do can hurt us, we're strong together, we'll get through this,' He said.

'I can try,' Stuart replied.

'Will you just let me go then?' Phil said

'No, you're going nowhere,' Stuart replied.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Back at Sun Hill, Zain and Jack were trying to work out where Stuart was holding Phi. After a rather heated argument, they agreed to see if they could trace the signal on Stuart's phone. They finally heard back from the telephone company on Stuart's phone.

'Well come on, where is he?' Jack asked.

'His phone signal seems to be coming from a disused warehouse just outside Sun Hill,' Zain replied.

'Come on let's get some uniform together and get over there now,' Jack said. 'I'll go and let Sam know.'

Jack found Sam, who was sitting in the DI's office. 'Sam, we think we've found the warehouse where Stuart's holding Phil. We're on our way over there now,' He said.

'I'm coming too. If Stuart does try to do anything to Phil, I might be able to talk him down' Sam replied.

'OK come on then,' Jack said.

Zain, Jo, Jack, Sam, Tony, Dan and Will were outside the warehouse. They had it surrounded so there was on chance of Stuart escaping. Tony and Dan were stood either side of the door, waiting to break it down if necessary. Phil had obviously heard the police sirens coming close and started struggling, which really unnerved Stuart. 'He's got a knife!' Phil was shouting.

Stuart had uncuffed Phil's hands but still had a firm on him; the knife was still in his hands. 'That was such a bad move,' He whispered callously.

Tony and Dan bashed the door down. Sam ran forward and saw Stuart holding the knife to Phil's throat. 'Please help me Sam,' Phil said, his voice was shaking. He was scared. Scared about what was going to happen…


	17. Strengths and Weaknesses

Chapter 17- Strengths and Weaknesses

'Stuart, please let him go,' Sam begged.

'Just get out of the way you stupid bitch!' Stuart spat.

'No I won't. Not until you let him go please, please,' Sam pleaded.

Stuart didn't listen. He took the knife away from Phil's throat. Sam began to relax. Instead, Stuart plunged the knife into Phil's stomach. His face became very pale and he began to buckle at the knees. Jack had begun to sense that things weren't right and radioed for an ambulance. He heard Sam scream and knew his suspicions were right. Dan ran forwards and tackled Stuart which took him by surprise and he dropped the knife. Dan pinned him up against the wall and cuffed him. 'Stuart Turner, I'm arresting you for attempted murder,' Dan said as he read him his rights.

Sam was knelt beside Phil, trying to keep him awake. Blood was pouring from the wound in his stomach. Sam took her jacket off and pressed it onto the wound to stem the blood flow. 'Sam,' Phil whispered.

'Yes?' Sam whispered back.

'I love you so much. You're everything to me; my life would be nothing without you. Don't leave me now,' Phil said.

The tears had now started to fall freely down Sam's face as she kissed him on the forehead. 'I'm not going to leave you Phil, I love you. We'll get through this. I promise I'll stay with you,' she replied.

Sam heard the ambulance coming closer and moved out of the way so that the paramedics could see to Phil. They managed to load Phil ambulance and Sam went with him but she could only go to a certain point when they arrived at the hospital. By this time it was about 9 in the evening. Jo arrived at the hospital about 9:30. Sam sat down when Jo turned up. 'What are you do doing here?' Sam asked.

'I've finished for the day so I thought I'd come and see if there's any news on Phil,' Jo replied.

'Nothing yet,' Sam said.

'I'll stay if you want me to, for moral support,' Jo replied.

'Thank you,' Sam said. 'He'll be OK won't he?'

'Come here,' Jo replied and gave Sam a hug. 'Of course he'll be OK, he's a fighter and he'll pull through.'

It was about 11:30 before a doctor came out to speak to Sam. 'Sorry its taken so long for someone to come and speak to you,' The doctor said.

'How is he?' Sam asked.

'He's in a stable condition but he's still critical. He's lost a lot of blood. We should be able to get a better picture of his condition in the next 24hours,' The doctor replied.

'Can I see him?' Sam asked.

The doctor nodded and pushed open the door for Sam. Phil was hooked up to the monitors and he still wasn't conscious. Sam sat down on the chair beside him and took hold of his hand. It was absolutely frozen. 'You've got to get through this, I'll be nothing without you. I need you, Phil, I love you so much. I know we didn't really get on in the beginning, that was mainly down to you. Our friendship is one that's grown over the years, especially when Abi was abducted. You really stood by me when everyone else thought that it was my fault that she'd disappeared. They may not have said it to my face but I know that's what they were thinking. I know that the whole Stuart situation really made you jealous. He had something that you really, really wanted. Me. I guess the miscarriage made me realise that I could never love Stuart I the way I love you. Everything with Stuart became really awkward, having you as my shoulder to cry on helped matters. Everytime I look at you from across a room, I still get butterflies in my stomach. I guess Everytime I look at you, there's something in your eyes that nobody else sees. A glint in the eye that you keep just for me. If you die, I'll really miss that of you. Please don't die Phil, you're everything to me,' Sam whispered, keeping a grip on Phil's hand, she dozed off, exhaustion taking over.

She woke up very suddenly at about 4 in the morning. She looked up at the monitors, they were still working and then she looked down at where her hand was, it was still in Phil's. But something had changed. She noticed that Phil's hand was gripping hers. His eyes began to flutter open slowly. 'Phil!' Sam said.

'Hey gorgeous,' Phil replied, rather croakily.

'Thank God you're awake. Don't do that to me again,' Sam said.

'You look tired, you should get some rest,' Phil replied.

'I want to stay-' Sam started but exhaustion took over and she dozed off again.

'Sam,' someone was poking her in the arm. She woke up. It was Jo. Sam looked down, her hand was still in Phil's. 'What's the time?' She asked.

'About 9:30, I've only just woken up myself. Look, you should go home and get changed. I'll stay with Phil and I'll call if anything changes,' Jo replied.

'Promise?' Sam asked.

'Of course I'll call,' Jo replied and gave Sam a hug. 'Now go.'

'I'll be back,' Sam said as she kissed Phil's forehead.

Sam arrived back at her house at about 10:00. She unlocked the door and went inside, it felt so empty. She'd become so used to having Phil around and it felt really empty without him. She went upstairs to take a shower and get changed. She felt a lot better after her shower, she felt refreshed. Sam knew that she'd be no use to Phil if she was in a state. It was about 11:00 when she finished at the house. Before she went back to the hospital, Sam thought she'd go and buy Phil something.

Sam arrived back at the hospital at about 11:30; Phil had now been moved to his own private room, which showed that he was out of the woods. He was now sat up in bed. 'Hi babe, you all right,' Phil said.

'All the better for seeing you,' Sam replied and leant forwards and kissed Phil on the lips. 'How are you?'

'I've still got a sore stomach apart from that, I'm fine,' Phil replied.

'The bastard stabbed you, I'm not surprised your stomach's sore,' Sam remarked. 'Present for you.'

Sam handed Phil a bag of grapes. 'Thanks for these, I really appreciate it,' Phil replied. 'What happened to him?'

'He was arrested at the scene. I haven't heard anything else but I'll go and find out what's happening when I leave here. I'll come back this evening and let you know,' Sam replied. 'You know what I realised when I got home this morning?'

'Go on,' Phil said.

'How empty the house is without you, and how empty my life would be if you'd died, Sam said as she took hold of Phil's hand. 'If you'd died, I don't think I'd be able to go on. I love you so much Phil, words can't even begin to describe how much. I guess that the miscarriage brought me to my senses, made me realise that my feelings for you ran deeper than friendship. I still can't believe I nearly lost you.'

'You haven't lost me though, I'm still here. I'd never desert you. I've gotta say though, when he had the knife near my throat, I did seriously think that I was going to die. But I didn't, we're strong if we've got each other Sam. If we're together, no-one can tear us apart,' Phil said, putting his hand on Sam's face. 'I love you too much to let anyone or anything come between us.'

Sam and Phil sat and talked for about an hour and a half before she realised what the time was. 'Right, I'd better go,' Sam finally said.

'Ok then, I'll see you later, babe,' Phil replied.

'Yeah, I'll come back as soon as I know what happened to him,' Sam said and she kissed Phil softly on the lips and left.

Phil smiled as she walked back through the doors. He couldn't help but feel just a bit lonely now Sam had gone. He reached into the cabinet beside his bed and pulled out a small box. He opened it and saw the ring he brought for Sam. He put it back into the cabinet, smiled and turned over to go back to sleep.

Sam entered Sun Hill CID to speak to the DI about the Stuart situation. She knocked on the door labelled: Det. Insp Neil Manson. 'Come!' Neil called.

Sam entered Neil's office. 'Afternoon, guv,' She said.

'Aah Sam. How's Phil?' Neil asked.

'Yeah, he's fine. They expect he'll make a full recovery so he's quite lucky. What's happening with Stuart?' Sam asked.

'Well, really he had no choice, he's admitted to everything, the kidnap and the stabbing, he's been charged. I've sent the DCI and Inspector Gold to let him know now,' Neil replied.

'Good he deserves whatever he gets. That's part of the reason why I came, there's something else,' Sam said.

'Go on,' Neil replied.

'Well, Phil's gonna need someone to look after him when he gets out of hospital, so I'd like to take some leave,' Sam said.

'Yeah, OK, take as much time as you need,' Neil replied.

'Cheers Guv,' Sam said and got up to leave.

'Sam!' Neil called, she turned around. 'Let Phil know we made it OK in the end.'

'Guv,' Sam smiled and left.

Stuart had finally got what he deserved. It was the end of the line for DS Turner. Sam and Phil could finally look to the future without having to worry about Stuart.

Sam had a massive spring in her step by the time she got back to the hospital. She passed Jack and Gina on the way to Phil's room. 'We've just told him the news Sam, he's waiting for you,' Gina said.

'Yeah, I've just been in to see the DI. I've decided to take some leave. Phil needs me more than the job does at the moment,' Sam replied.

'It must be love,' Jack remarked.

'I really think that we can work,' Sam replied. 'Look I'd better go, I'll see you later.'

Sam turned and went towards Phil's room. She entered and Phil immediately turned. His face broke into a smile when he saw Sam. He as still sat up in bed and gave a kiss and a hug. 'They've just told me. Stuart's been charged,' Phil finally said.

'I know, we can finally put him behind us. We're gonna be OK, 'Sam replied.

She leant forward and kissed Phil softly on the lips. Everything else shipped into the background and only Sam and Phil were left.


	18. The Origins of Their Love

Chapter 18- The origins of their Love

After 2 weeks in hospital after the stabbing, Phil was allowed to go home. Sam had been there for Phil throughout the whole ordeal and was determined to stick by him. They were strong and knew that they could get through this together.

Even though he'd been released, the doctors still recommended that Phil didn't go back to work just yet. He needed to rest up, after an ordeal like that

It was a Saturday when Phil got discharged. He & Sam arrived back at their house at about 2 in the afternoon after going out to get some lunch. 'So what should we do now?' Phil asked.

Sam looked at him. She knew what was on his mind. 'Do you fancy a movie?' She replied.

Phil put his hands around Sam's waist and gently kissed her neck. 'I fancy you,' He said. 'Yeah OK, lets just sit and watch a movie.'

'But I get to choose the film,' Sam replied.

'OK,' Phil replied.

Sam went over to the cupboard and opened the door. She had about 2 cupboards full of DVD's which were stored in alphabetical order. It was easier to find the ones she wanted that way. She ran her finger down one pile of DVD's and stopped. She eventually decided on Four Weddings and A Funeral.

'You're really into this romantic comedy nonsense aren't you?' Phil remarked.

'It's not nonsense, its really sweet,' Sam replied as she pressed play and snuggled up to Phil.

After the film finished, Phil gently took the remote control from Sam and turned the DVD player and TV off. Sam had just dozed off. She awoke when she heard the TV go off. 'Hey, what was that for?' Sam asked.

'The films finished, babe,' Phil replied as he sat there gently stroking Sam's hair.

'Oh, OK, that's good. Sorry I just erm…dozed off,' Sam said.

'You don't need to apologise to me, honey. I've been thinking,'

'About what?' Sam asked.

'Everything that has happened between us. We didn't get on in the beginning did we?' Phil replied.

'That was mainly your doing though, you hated me. I didn't hate you. Much. You were so bloody cocky and arrogant, it was probably your arrogance that kind of formed my opinion of you in the first place,' Sam said.

'I know I was fairly arrogant to start off with. To be honest, I think that the arrogance and the cockiness was just covering up the fact that I fancied you, 'Phil replied.

'When did you realise that you'd fallen for me?' Sam asked.

'When we were stuck in the tunnel with Weaver after us. After I'd been shot in the leg, I saw a different side to you, a side that I really, really liked. That was probably when I first realised that we could become more than just friends. That was when I fell in love with you,' Phil replied.

'That day was a turning point for me as well. I saw the other side to you, the softer side that you keep hidden away. That's the side that I'd wanted to see of you. Maybe we could've made a go of things after we came out of there but…' Sam stopped.

'But what?' Phil asked.

'I wasn't sure whether it would work, given your track record with women,' Sam replied.

'I'd have done anything for you, I'd have tried to change if that's what it took for you to give me a chance. A chance to prove that I am capable of staying faithful to one person forever,' Phil said, still stroking Sam's hair.

'I love you Phil,' Sam replied.

'I love you too,' Phil said.

Phil leant forwards and kissed Sam on the lips. She wrapped her arms around Phil's neck and the kiss became more passionate. Phil put his hand on Sam's thigh and slowly moved it upwards. Suddenly, Sam pulled away. 'Sam honey, what's wrong?' Phil asked, sounding concerned.

'I'm going for a shower,' Sam said, winking at Phil.

About 5 minutes later, Sam was in the shower when she heard a knock at the door. 'It's not locked!' Sam called, knowing who it was.

Phil entered, wearing just a robe. He dropped the robe and climbed into the shower with Sam. 'Now where were we before you so abruptly cut me off,' He said.

Phil kissed Sam softly on the lips. She didn't try and pull away. As the kiss became passionate, she wrapped her legs around his waist and they made love in the shower.

Later that evening, Sam and Phil were snuggled up again on the sofa watching something on telly but not paying that much attention. It was about 11 when they decided to go up to bed. Phil laid his head next to Sam's, put his hands around her waist and he went to sleep.


	19. Love Is In The Air

**Inspired by the episode with Yvonne's leaving do on the London Eye enjoy!!!**

Chapter 19- Love is in the air

Two weeks after his release from hospital, Phil decided that he was going to treat Sam. She'd been looking after him ever since the stabbing and he thought that it was about time he showed her how much he appreciated everything she'd done for him.

It was early Saturday morning when Phil decided to put his plan into action. Sam was still asleep. Phil decided to get up at about 8, something of a record for him. About 15minutes later, he was back up in his and Sam's bedroom, laden with a tray. On the tray was a cup of coffee, a plate of toast and a single red rose. He placed the coffee cup on the bedside table and Sam started to stir. 'Morning gorgeous,' Phil said, kissing her forehead.

'What have I done to deserve this?' Sam asked.

Phil sat down on the bed and took Sam's hand. 'You've looked after me ever since the stabbing and I'm trying to show you how appreciative I am for that and how much I love you. So today you're gonna be spoilt rotten,' He replied.

'You don't need to do this,' Sam said.

'But I want to,' Phil replied as he got into bed beside Sam and started picking at the toast.

About an hour later, they left the house and spent the next 2 hours walking around London like a normal couple. They visited Oxford Street, the Houses of Parliament and BBC Television Centre before stopping off at an Italian restaurant near Covent Garden for lunch. Phil absolutely refused to let Sam pay for the meal. He said he was going to spoil her and he certainly did that. Phil really enjoyed being with Sam, she made his life all the more special and he felt like the luckiest man alive.

After lunch, they went round all the shops in Covent Garden. It was almost the perfect day for the both of them. Just one more place left to go…

'What are we doing here?' Sam asked when she and Phil arrived at the Thames.

'We're going on there,' Phil replied, pointing towards the London Eye.

'Cool, let's go shall we?' Sam asked.

'OK,' Phil replied and took Sam's hand.

Sam and Phil got into one of the compartments and stood in each others arms watching the view as it went round.

'Check out the view!' Sam exclaimed.

'Yeah, it's lovely,' Phil said.

The London Eye continued to go around until Sam and Phil reached the highest point possible, looking down upon London. Phil was gently kissing Sam's neck. 'You know how much I love you don't you?' He said.

'Yeah course I do,' Sam replied, she turned around and noticed that Phil was now down on the floor on bended knee.

'There was something I was going to do before the kidnap that I didn't get the chance to,' Phil said.

'Like what?' Sam laughed, trying to cover up the embarrassment.

Phil took a small box out of his pocket. He had the box in one hand and Sam's hand in the other. 'Sam, I have loved you form the very first moment I saw you. I have never and will never stop loving you; you're the one person in the world I've ever truly loved. So Samantha Nixon, would you make me the happiest man on the planet…will you marry me, 'Phil said as he opened the box to reveal a silver solitaire diamond ring.

Sam stood there for a few seconds before she spoke. 'I love you too Phil. Yes, yes of course I'll marry you,' she finally said.

Phil picked her up and spun her around. Sam had her arms around Phil's neck until he finally put her down. He slid the ring onto her finger. 'It's gorgeous,' Sam said and kissed Phil passionately on the lips.

They stood there cuddling each other for a few minutes. 'Just like you,' Phil finally said.

When they got off the London Eye, Sam and Phil walked hand in hand along the Thames. Suddenly, Sam turned to face Phil. 'Thank you Phil, for today. It's been special and it's been made all the more so by this,' Sam replied, holding up the hand with her engagement ring on.

'It's all I've ever wanted; you've made me the happiest person alive by accepting. I meant what I said in Lanzarote, about us trying for a baby,' Phil replied.

'I know you did but do you _really_ want another baby or were you just saying that because you knew how gutted I was about the miscarriage?' Sam asked.

Phil cupped Sam's face in his hands. 'I want us to become a proper family. Me, you and our own little baby,' He said.

Sam leant forwards and kissed Phil softly on the lips. 'OK, shall we start tying before or after the wedding?' She asked,

'Before, I don't think I can control myself until we're married,' Phil replied.

Sam laughed. 'I don't think you can either,' she remarked.

Phil took Sam's hand and they decided to head back home. Phil carried Sam upstairs to their bedroom. They snuggled up together and they both went off to sleep.


	20. A Shock Arrival

Chapter 20- A Shock Arrival

The next morning, neither Sam nor Phil were awake before 10. Sam awoke at about 10:15. Phil was still fast asleep. 'You awake?' Sam whispered.

Phil didn't answer so she started to gently kiss him across the shoulder. He finally stirred, 'Sam, just let me sleep, I'm really tired,' He muttered.

Sam decided to use a different tactic to try and wake Phil up. She poked him hard in the ribs. 'Ow!' Phil finally woke up.

'That was no way to speak to your fiancée. I can quite easily call the wedding off…if you're going off me,' Sam got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

Phil decided to follow her into the bedroom, massaging his ribs. He put his arms around Sam's waist, gently kissing her neck. 'I could never go of you babe,' he said. 'Come back to bed.'

'Yeah, I'll be through in a minute,' Sam replied, turning round to kiss Phil before he left.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled. She was so happy with Phil, the happiest she'd been in a long, long time. She loved Phil more than anyone else in the world. Apart from Abi, of course.

Sam re-entered the bedroom. Phil was now sat up in bed smiling at her. She crawled under the covers and into Phil's arms. He gently kissed her on the forehead as she rested her head on his chest. Phil yawned loudly.

'You're not still tired are you,' Sam moaned.

'No course not,' Phil lied.

'You're back at work tomorrow,' Sam said.

'I know, I'd rather stay here with you though,'

'I'm back tomorrow as well,' Sam said.

'Yeah, I knew that. I'd rather stay in bed with you all day,' Phil replied.

'What did happen with Stuart in that warehouse?' Sam asked, changing the subject.

'Why?' Phil replied.

'We don't keep secrets from each other, do we?' Sam said.

'No, course we don't,' Phil replied.

'Then tell me what happened,' Sam said.

'OK then. I'd just gone to get you some flowers and the ring after you'd gone out with Jo. I was just about to call you when something hit me on the head. I was bundled into the boot of the car; he was wearing a balaclava so I couldn't see his face. He said that this was payback for us sleeping together before you and he split. He also said that the only reason he was doing this was because he could and if he could hurt you by hurting me then he would,' Phil replied.

Sam just sat there, shocked at what Phil had gone through. The tears were running down her cheeks. 'I'm sorry,' she finally said.

'What for?'

'For dragging you into my mess,' Sam replied.

'Hey, you didn't drag me into it. I'd do anything for you, you know that,' Phil said, wiping Sam's eyes with his finger. 'I think he blames me for coming in between you two.'

'I think Stuart realised that me and him would never have the kind of relationship that me and you have. What we've got is special, something that nobody else can touch,' Sam replied.

Phil leant across and kissed Sam on the lips. He gently moved on top of her and started kissing her stomach. He looked back up at Sam and smiled at her. She leant forwards and kissed Phil. He deepened the kiss and Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and they made love. They had decided to try for their own baby, now they just had a better excuse for it.

They lay in each others arms afterwards. Phil had just dozed off again; his arms were still around Sam. She heard a knock at the door. 'Phil,' she whispered.

'What?' Phil mumbled.

'Move would you, there's someone at the door,' Sam said.

Phil turned over to allow Sam to get out of bed. She put on her dressing gown and heard the doorbell ring. 'Coming!' Sam called.

Sam ran down the stairs to unlock the door. She opened it and stood there gobsmacked at who was stood there.

'Hello Mum,'


	21. Explaining All

Chapter 21- Explaining All

'Abi!' Sam was shocked. She went forwards and gave her daughter a hug.

'Pleased to see me are you?' Abi asked.

'I'm always pleased to see you,' Sam replied. 'You coming in?'

'Yeah OK,' Abi said. 'I'll just get the little man in.'

Abi went back to the car and got Matthew, her little boy, out of the car. He was asleep in his car-seat so Abi was careful not to wake him when she put the car-seat on the living room floor. 'I haven't heard from you in ages Mum,' She said as she sat down.

Sam and Abi hadn't spoken to each other for a while. The last time they spoke on the phone was when Sam told Abi about Stuart. Sam didn't mention the age gap between her and Stuart because she wasn't sure how Abi would react. 'Well you know about me and Stuart,' Sam started.

Abi nodded. 'We split up nearly 2 months ago,' Sam said.

'Oh I'm sorry Mum. I had no idea. What happened?' Abi asked.

'I fell pregnant with his kid. He wasn't ready to settle down and start a family so I was on my own. I had a miscarriage,' Sam replied.

Abi just sat there speechless. She couldn't believe that anyone could do that to her Mum. 'Where is that slimeball? I want a word with him,' she said.

'There's no point Abi,' Sam replied.

'Why? He dumped you and you expect me to just sit there and take it,' Abi said.

'That's not strictly true,' Sam replied.

'What do you mean?' Abi asked.

'I finished things the day after I found out about the miscarriage. I suppose I realised that there was someone else in the world that I loved more than Stuart,' Sam replied.

'Who?' Abi asked, eager to get the gossip.

At that moment, Sam heard Phil came down the stairs. 'Who's at the door, babe?' He asked.

Phil came through to the living room and stopped dead when he saw Abi. 'Hello Phil,' Abi said.

'Hi Abi, how are you?' Phil asked.

'Fine. So you and Mum, how long's that been going on for?' Abi replied.

'Since me and Stuart split. I really love you Abi,' Sam said.

'I'll go and get some coffee,' Phil said and left Sam and Abi to talk.

'He's gonna hurt you Mum. You know better than anyone his reputation with women,' Abi said once Phil was out of earshot.

'He's changed Abi, he's really made an effort to change his ways. He really loves me Abi and I've seen how much he's changed. I love him Abi and he's asked me to marry him,' Sam replied.

'So Phil Hunter's gonna be my step-dad,' Abi said.

'Yes he is, just try and make an effort, for me please,' Sam replied.

'I want to believe he's changed Mum but I'm not sure whether I can,' Abi said. She noticed Sam's smile disappear. 'But I'll try, for your sake Mum. I want you to be happy and if that means trying to get along with Phil then I'll give it a go.'

'Thank you,' Sam replied and gave Abi a hug, just as Phil re-entered with 3 cups of coffee.

'Cheers for this Phil, I'm gonna go and get dressed and leave you two to talk,' Sam said and kissed Phil softly on the lips, Abi looked away and she went upstairs.

'Look Abi-,' Phil started.

'Listen Phil. I know your reputation when it comes to women. My mum loves you, even I can see that. I need you to promise that you're not going to hurt her,' Abi chipped in.

'I love your mum very, very much. As much as you do and more. I've changed Abi, do you really think your mum would've let me in if I hadn't changed?' Phil asked.

Abi sat there and thought for a moment. 'No, I suppose not,' She finally said.

'Then if you believe that, trust me Abi. I'm not going to let your mum down. I love her too much to do anything to hurt her. I know you already have a dad and I don't want you to think that I'm trying to take his place. Just think of me as your step-dad. I'm marrying your mum and I would like you to be part of the family,' Phil replied.

'I'll try but if you do hurt my mum, you'll have me to answer to,' Abi said and leant forward to give Phil a hug.

'Glad to see you're getting on,' Sam said as she came back into the living room, she was now fully dressed.

'Yeah, Phil's put me straight on a few things. I'm really happy for you both,' Abi replied.

'I never asked what you were doing down here,' Sam said, changing the subject.

'I just felt like coming down to see you,' Abi replied.

'There's something else we need to tell you,' Sam said.

'Go on,' Abi replied.

'Me and Phil are trying for a baby,' Sam replied. 'I know you always hated being an only child.'

Abi stayed silent. 'Say something Abi, are you upset?' Sam asked.

'I thought I would be but I'm not, I'm really pleased for you,' Abi replied. 'Look I'd better go; I've got to get back.'

'OK Abi, I'll see you soon and this little one too,' Sam said, kissing her grandson's forehead.

'See you soon Abi,' Phil said as he kissed Abi's cheek.

'Let me know when the wedding is,' Abi replied as she shut the door to the house.

'That was a surprise wasn't it?' Phil remarked.

'A nice one though,' Sam replied.

**That's the penultimate chapter. Last one's on it's way so plz review**


	22. Perfect Arrangements

Chapter 22- Perfect Arrangements

The next day was Monday and Sam and Phil were going back to work. They were also preparing to announce their engagement to their colleagues. As was to be expected, they were warmly welcomed back by everyone in CID. Jo gave Sam a hug, when she pulled out of the hug; she noticed the diamond ring on Sam's finger. 'Is there something you want to tell us all Samantha?' She asked.

'Yes there is. Phil proposed to me on Saturday night, and I said yes,' Sam replied.

Everyone around them heard this and they started clapping, cheering and congratulating the happy couple. Just then DI Manson came into the room. 'What's all this about then?' He asked.

'Sam and Phil are getting married,' Terry replied.

'Right then can I have everyone's attention please!' Neil said. Everyone fell silent. 'I would just like to say welcome back to Sam and Phil; I think its fair to say they've been sorely missed and congratulations to both of them on their engagement. Drinks after work as a way of celebration,' He continued.

'Hey Sarge,' Zain said as he approached Phil.

'What do you want?' Phil asked.

'Robbery on the High Street, do you fancy helping out?' Zain asked.

'Yeah, OK,' Phil said, flashing a smile in Sam's direction before leaving.

Phil and Zain took one of the CID cars down to the High Street to investigate a robbery at a video shop. They took a statement before leaving. As they left the shop, Phil noticed a Travel Agents across the road. 'Wait in the car for me would you?' Phil said to Zain.

'Why, where are you going?' Zain asked.

'It's a surprise,' Phil said as he turned towards the Travel Agency and went inside.

Meanwhile, Sam and Jo were sat in CID, discussing a case that they'd just been given. A young woman had been caught up in a carjacking; she was in St Hugh's. 'Shall we go and see the victim?' Jo asked.

'Yeah come on then lets go,' Sam replied, chucking Jo a set of car keys.

Phil had just emerged from the Travel Agency on the High Street. He was carrying an envelope which he put in his jacket pocket as he got back into the CID car. 'What was that?' Zain asked.

'None of your business. Let's just say it's a surprise,' Phil replied.

'Who for?' Zain persisted.

'Again, keep your nose out of things that don't concern you,' Phil said as he started the engine of the car and drove off.

Sam and Jo found the victim, Ruby Greene in one of the wards at the hospital. 'Ruby Greene?' Sam asked.

'Yeah,' she said.

'DS Nixon and DC Masters, Sun Hill CID, we need to speak to you about the carjacking earlier,' Jo said.

'OK then,' Ruby replied.

'Where were you when you were attacked?' Sam asked.

'I'd just come out of the car park of Canley Shopping Centre,' Ruby replied.

'Can you describe the person who attacked you?' Sam asked.

'It was a bloke, about my height, white short brown hair. He had an accent too,' Ruby replied.

'What sort of accent?' Sam asked.

'Yorkshire, I think,' Ruby replied.

'Right, I think that's it for now, we'll come back if we need to clarify anything,' Jo said.

'OK then,' Ruby replied.

'Get well soon,' Sam added and follow Jo out of the ward.

'So are you going to tell me how Phil proposed or is that going to remain a secret?' Jo asked.

'All you need to know is he proposed and I accepted. The rest is between me and Phil,' Sam replied.

Sam and Jo arrived back at CID at about midday. Jo went to BIU to try and put a name to the description that Ruby gave them. Sam went back to her desk in CID. When she got back to her desk, she found a note stuck to her computer saying: _Interview room 3 12:30 xx_. She smiled at the note; she knew only too well who that was from. Sam looked up as Jo entered CID. 'Right we've got a name for the bloke who attacked Ruby,' she said as she approached Sam's desk.

'Who is he then?' Sam asked.

'Toby McCann, he's been done for car theft a number of times so I think he' our man,' Jo replied.

'OK Jo. Take some uniform with you to get him. I've got some stuff to sort out here,' Sam said.

'OK Sarge,' Jo replied.

As soon as Jo left, Sam left CID as well and went down to Interview Room 3 as the note requested. She opened the door and Phil was already there. 'I thought you'd turn up early,' he said.

Sam shut the interview room door and locked it. She approached Phil and kissed him on the lips. Phil deepened the kiss and lifted Sam off the floor. He placed Sam on the table and started undoing her shirt. She had already undone his shirt and had already started on his trousers. Phil dropped Sam's shirt on the floor and undone her trousers, he gently slid down her underwear and they made love. They leant against each other afterwards, totally breathless. 'Was that all you asked me here for?' Sam asked as she watched Phil get dressed again.

'No course it wasn't babe, I've got something else to ask you,' Phil replied, now watching Sam get dressed.

'Go on then,' Sam said as she walked over and sat beside Phil on the table.

Phil reached into his jacket and pulled out an envelope. He took Sam's hand in his. 'I know I've already spoilt you enough in the past few days but there's just one more thing,' He said as he handed Sam the envelope.

She opened it and saw the tickets. Phil still had hold of her hand. 'Are these what I think they are?' Sam asked.

'How do you fancy spending Christmas in New York?' Phil replied.

'Just me and you?' Sam asked.

'Of course, I can't think of anyone else I'd rather spend Christmas with. Just think, our first Christmas together in New York,' Phil replied.

'Of course I'll come,' Sam said and Phil picked her up and spun her around.

'Yes OK Phil, you've made your point, just put me down,' Sam finally said.

Phil finally put Sam down and gently kissed the top of her head. 'Shall we go and get some lunch then?' He asked.

'Yeah, come on then,' Sam replied as she unlocked the interview room door.

Sam and Phil made their way to the canteen and had some lunch. Jo joined them about 15minutes later. 'I've just arrested Toby McCann; do you wanna help with the interview?' Jo asked as she approached Sam and Phil.

'Yeah OK, I'll see you later Phil,' Sam replied, she kissed Phil before heading out of the canteen with Jo.

'So what are you looking so pleased about?' Jo asked.

'Phil's taking me to New York for Christmas,' Sam replied.

'You lucky beggar! You're lucky to have him, Sam,' Jo said.

'Don't I know it; are you coming to the pub tonight for the drinks?' Sam asked.

'It's to celebrate your engagement, course I'll be there,' Jo replied.

Sam and Jo interviewed Toby McCann about the carjacking, he confessed and was charged. It was 5:30 when Sam and Phil decided to go home. They were meeting the relief at The Seven Bells at 7:00 so they had some time to themselves before the party. Gina and Jack had let work early to organise the party. 'What made you decide to take me to New York for Christmas?' Sam asked.

Phil put a bowl of pasta I front of Sam and sat down opposite her. 'It's our first Christmas together and I wanted to make it special,' Phil replied.

'It will be special, we've got each other. New York at Christmas, it's gonna be great,' Sam said.

Sam got change after she'd finished her food. Phil waited downstairs for her to re-emerge. She came back downstairs in an eye-catching red strappy top with black trousers, boots and jacket. 'You look nice,' Phil said and kissed Sam on the cheek.

'Are you ready?' Sam asked.

'Yep OK,' Phil replied as he picked up the car keys.

Sam and Phil arrived at The Seven Bells at about 6:50. They went inside and found that most of the relief and CID were already there. They wanted to get there unnoticed but they failed miserably. Sam and Phil approached Jo who was sat at the bar. A bottle of champagne was waiting on ice. Jack noticed that Sam and Phil had arrived and he stood up. He cleared his throat and everyone fell silent. 'Now that the happy couple have arrived, I'd just like to say a few words. I think it's fair to say that I never thought we'd see Sam and Phil get together. Now we have and I'd just like to say that I couldn't be happier for the both of you. I'd like you to raise your glasses, to Sam and Phil,' He said.

'Sam and Phil!' Everyone said.

The jukebox had been turned off during Jack's speech and it was switched on again afterwards. Sam took Phil's hand and led him onto the makeshift dance floor that had been created especially for the party. Phil put his arms around Sam's waist and she rested her head on Phil's shoulder as the song began to play:

_**Hmm  
There's a hero  
If you look inside your heart  
You don't have to be afraid  
Of what you are   
There's an answer  
If you reach into your soul  
And the sorrow that you know  
Will melt away**_

And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you 

(Mariah Carey- Hero)

Sam took her head off Phil's shoulder and gazed into Phil's eyes. He smiled at her. The words represented how she truly felt about Phil. Sam had cast all her fears aside to be with Phil and she knew that she'd done the right thing. In the end, after everything they'd been through, Sam and Phil had ended up where they knew they belonged: together forever.**_  
_**


End file.
